Acerola Darkness
by tubacabara
Summary: Kiss Shot, in a fit of rage, lets loose all her remaining power, creating a space time portal that sends her into the future on a timeline her version of reality would have never experienced. But even though earth has been split 3 ways and the rest of the galaxy has been dominated by a vast authoritarian empire, the typical character driven dramas of Nisio Isin will continue!


blockquote  
p style="color: #000000;""A mansion as dark as it's contrasting daytime was bright. It may even have been said that this mansion darkened the sun around it as if it didn't belong to the constraints of nature; as if it didn't belong in our world. It is said that in this isolated mansion resided an immortal, protected by beasts of olden times when the war between magician, weaver, inspirator, and industry had been at its peak form of destruction. No one goes near this mansion. For those who have gone have never returned to tell any tale of any sort in any way to anyone. Even the government of the Terra System never bothered to investigate such an ancient residence. Since no one has returned, no one has exited either. They say that the immortal resting here has never once shown his face to humanity, deciding only to rest until the end of time. A fitting reason that any human stupid enough to visit the residence will ceace to exist in the land of the living. And furthermore, that when the time to end humanity is nigh, the darkness of the mansion will spread across the galaxy to every colony created by the arrogance of mankind's desire to perversely destroy, extract, and leave for naught the riches of our vast garden of eden."/p  
/blockquote  
p style="color: #000000;" /p  
blockquote  
p style="color: #000000;"Such were the words of the elders in the city-state of Transylvania, an area that lay surrounded by the industrial trading and labor cities of Medici, Polo, and Florence. Such a landscape was paid no mention, no dues, and no international liberties due to their lasting mark on the land and their obstinance towards trade and politics. Despite their blatant paganism in Mediavelli's current age of eclipsing Neo Christianism and widespread Transcendentalism - a response to an influx of refugee weavers, ancient beasts, and even a few immortals from the Enduntian Falfondire Empire that was located far beyond the galaxy in which the Terra System resided - the village of Transylvania was honored with the "privilege" of independence. Independence to do their own thing away from the rest of Mediavelli, the connected industrial poverty invested wasteland that it was. This "privilege" was essentially a subtle selfish message from the corrupt officials and bourgeoisie of Mediavelli that encouraged the influx of dangerous individuals to move to Transylvania so that they didn't need to waste their precious "funds for innovation and growth!" - as they so sophistically termed it - on beings they could never hope to defeat regardless. It seemed that this message had passed unto these individuals, who soon instigated a new age in Transylvania; An age full of paganism, fear, distraught relationships, death, and disease./p  
/blockquote  
p style="color: #000000;" /p  
blockquote  
p style="color: #000000;"But those living while dying in the rest of Mediavelli didn't mind; they paid more attention to simply getting food on their plates and a home to rest their body and mind in after longs days of work without true rest. For these workers had been given the honor of using sleep capsules, a huge achievement for money making investors who needed labor that never stopped working until their physiological needs for food and water required the workers to return to the streets of Mediavelli to "recharge their batteries" so that they could continue to earn petty pay for each day of work they finished in a row, hoping to live long enough to afford communal housing and a spouse. Twas the song they sang each day - "Song of Future" - that encouraged the working populace of Mediavelli not to completely fall into a great depression of destruction. But truly it was the work the officials and investors, who had quietly spread lies in the darkness which grew to become huge cheers across the land, that prevented a system collapse. They had learned that in order to enforce behavior, they had to spread rules and regulations by way of familiar tongues rather than frustrating broadcasts. Though this was also because psychological engineering cost a lot in this day in age. Regardless, this was in fact how Neo Christianism spread across the land. It was also how the officials and bourgeoisie came to revered as heavenly beings which helped workers find happiness in a "world long forgotten by a distressed age." Such lies spread constantly. These lies played in the politics of the upper class, as well as in the work output of the lower. But regardless of the vast amount of treachery towards humanity present in Mediavelli, still no one ventured into Transylvania in hopes of a new life. The rumors of ravaging ancient beasts, faustian magicians, deranged weavers, hopeless inspirators, and wandering immortals spread by the bourgeoisie and the poverty strangled populace alike were not just exaggerated lies or night time tales of the bizarre-but partly the true reality faced by humans living in Transylvania. Just as the populace gullibly presumed the outside world desolate, they gullibly believed the horror of Transylvania./p  
/blockquote  
p style="color: #000000;" /p  
blockquote  
p style="color: #000000;"And truly, it was a good thing they did./p  
/blockquote  
p style="color: #000000;" /p  
blockquote  
p style="color: #000000;"Well… It's up to debate./p  
/blockquote  
p style="color: #000000;" /p  
blockquote  
p style="color: #000000;"Some communities in Transylvania had it easy. Ironically enough, this was due to the presence of those most powerful - Immortals. Most noticeably, the town of Eriskelian was rumored to be home to such a presence, a presence that quite literally became a hub for powerful beings and a warning to lesser being to remove themselves. And living not too far away to have become endangered by the prairieland beasts that circled Eriskelian, but also living not to close as to become close to the home of the Immortal - humans lived in perpetual peace. Though they certainly didn't prosper in their land either. They were plagued with bad harvests and occasional droughts. They have even been faced by beings of the bizarre that dared to enter the property of the Immortal. But truly… This was better than most of the other populaces in Transylvania. At least for a while that is./p  
/blockquote  
p style="color: #000000;" /p  
blockquote  
p style="color: #000000;"Other communities were typified by warrior clans. Typically these clans hired wandering magicians and weavers to deal with beasts and even those of their own kind; rarely was the assistance of an inspirator allowed due to the risk put to a populace having to deal with their maniac behaviors and demands. So truly, the town of Eriskelian was a hot spot for pilgrimages, letting the city grow to an uncharacteristically large size over time, but with the increase in size came truly destructive consequences: interested dangerous entities that simply wanted to cause chaos and feed upon the growing civilization regardless of the risk posed by the presence of the ancient immortal. Because of this, the surrounding area was filled to the brim with danger, making it a hard and hopeless journey to the promised land for any and all communities not already living in Eriskelian by that point. But maybe this was beneficial for surrounding clans. An increase of interest in Eriskelian came more and more danger to the populaces living there. Subsequently however, the rest of Transylvania had lost the interest of those dangerous to humankind, leaving a smaller proportion of these entities outside the surrounding area of Eriskelian than those near the surrounding area. Put together, this allowed for more growth in outside regions. Perhaps this was due to the innate stupidity possessed by these entities that allowed for an increase of growth elsewhere, but truly it was due to the immortal who lived near Eriskelian who allowed for these circumstances. Other immortals understood this and stayed away, letting themselves live at their own pleasure elsewhere in Transylvania, thanking the one who directed humans and beasts alike to displace themselves to other lands./p  
/blockquote  
p style="color: #000000;" /p  
blockquote  
p style="color: #000000;"But even with all this history, the mansion has stayed the same. Uninterrupted, it has continued to be a become of hope and despair for as long as anyone remembered. Inside, contrary to the hysterics spread by village folk, there lived a vampire. An aberration which lives off the assumption of its existence and the blood of humans. Unlike immortals, it has the capacity of death. But it's powers clearly out match those of ordinary inspirators, weavers, magicians, and beasts. For this concept of a "vampire" was not of our world. But instead of different universes. Inside the mansion resided Kiss Shot Acerola Orion Heart Under Blade. The iron-blooded hot-blooded cold-blooded vampire. The king of all aberrations./p  
/blockquote 


End file.
